A power returns
by wizmage
Summary: Sequel to Son of a Denarian. Voldemort grows stronger and Harry must return to Hogwarts for a tournament he never entered. To make things even more complicated one of Voldemort's horcruxes is revulting against it's maker. The Title has been changed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The small man walked slowly in to the clearing. His watery eyes looked around fearfully. He scratched a large bald patch on his head.

"Master?" he called uncertainly. It was obvious that he didn't know whether to hope his master answered or not, but his master did answer in a low cold whisper.

"I am here," a voice said. The smell of bloated and rotting meat filled the clearing. The man had to try very hard not to wretch. He watched as a large patch of darkness seemed to form in front of him.

It was absolute darkness compressed in to a vaguely humanoid shape. There were the shadowy suggestions of arms and legs. Two glowing red eyes glowed from an unseen face.

"What have you brought for me," the voice whispered. Up close the smell of rot and madness was almost overwhelming.

"A woman master," the man whispered respectfully. "I have brought you a woman from the ministry. I think you will find her information most useful."

"Bring her," the voice murmured. The man scurried from the clearing afraid to see what his master could do even in this weakened form.

A few moments later the man hurried in to the clearing dragging a woman by her hair. He threw her unceremoniously in front of the wall of darkness. He watched as she moved weakly before slowly sitting up.

"Where am I?" she asked in a high quavering voice. "Why have you brought me here Peter?"

"Peter Petegrew glared hard at the woman. "I have brought you to my master." It was at that point that the woman noticed the mass of complete darkness in front of her.

"Wh-wh-what are you?" she whimpered.

"Dear Bertha Jorkins," the voice hissed in a low whisper. "I guess you don't recognize me after all this time. I am Lord Voldemort."

Bertha jerked back as if she had been struck. "T-that is impossible," she croaked. "V-V-Voldemort is dead. He was killed by Peter Potter."

"Voldemort laughed at that. His low cold laughter caused any animal with any since to flee the clearing as fast as it could. "Peter Potter was not my downfall," he whispered the humor still evident. "What defeated me was not human," he passed seeming to consider his statement. "Well," he said after a moments thought. "He wasn't all human anyway."

Bertha was reeling. Peter Potter wasn't the one who had defeated Voldemort? He was lying wasn't he? After all Albus Dumbledore had declared the child as the one who had hurled Voldemort's curse back at him.

"You are lying," Bertha said still in shock.

Voldemort seemed to shrug. "I lie sometimes, but not this time. Why would I lie about the little brat that defeated me? It doesn't make since."

Bertha looked at the stinking spirit in front of her. "Why are you telling me this?"

Voldemort actually laughed. "Why because you will never tell anyone of course," he said cheerfully. "I dare say that you wouldn't be able to remember anyway. From what I have heard your memory is foggy at best and down right useless at worst."

Bertha blushed in anger and embarrassment. Her lack of a useful memory had caused her no amount of grief in the ministry. She had been made fun of for years because of her lack of a memory. Now Voldemort himself was making fun of her. This was the last straw.

"My memory may be abysmal, but I will never forget this."

The vague shape that was Voldemort seemed to consider her for a moment. "I don't expect you will," he said finally. "However, I will kill you just to be sure, but first I need to see if you have any useful information."

Bertha's screams rent the air making Wormtail shiver. Wormtail noticed that whatever Voldemort had done it had made him more substantial. He was no longer a vague shape comprised of moving darkness. Now he appeared to be a ghost. Wormtail could make out what looked like a handsome man in his sixties with long black hair streaked with silver. He gulped when Voldemort turned to him.

"Come Wormtail," he said quietly. "We have much to do before the night is over. It is time to walk the path to my rebirth, but first I need you to retrieve something for me."

"Yes my lord," Wormtail said bowing to Voldemort and walking slowly out of the clearing.

Voldemort smiled as he glided behind Wormtail. He would have Wormtail retrieve one of his horcruxes and he would use it to regenerate his soul. After that was accomplished he would work on returning himself to a body. After almost thirteen years of waiting he would finally return.

Wormtail left the clearing at a run. He had to find the horcrux or his master would be angry. He did not want his master angry at him. His master inflicted pain when he was angry. He hoped the horcrux was where his master had left it.

High above the earth the archangel hovered in the air. He watched the small balding man hurry through the woods. It was almost time for the second war to begin. He wished he could help more, but that had been forbidden. He sighed the last two years had been so peaceful to.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office. His bones ached and he felt all of his one hundred and thirty years. He was tired so tired. The last two and a half years had been terrible. The year after Harry Stewart had been the worst by far.

The year had begun smoothly enough. The only snag was Peter Potter and Ron Weasley flying to Hogwarts in a flying car, but surprisingly Becky Stewart had sorted that out. He had honestly thought the year would go by with out anything strange or terrible happening. How wrong he had been.

The first attack happened on Halloween. Peeves had been found blackened and charred floating outside a girl's bathroom. After one look Dumbledore had concluded that something had actually managed to kill the Poltergeist. This struck fear in to the hearts of the students. If something could kill a Poltergeist what else could it do?

The next couple of months had gone fine until Hermione Granger, Penelope Clearwater, and Lavender Brown had all been petrified. For the first time in fifty years Dumbledore was afraid. Not for himself, but for the students under his care. If he couldn't figure out what was causing these attacks they would have to close the school.

Dumbledore was broken out of his musings when he heard a loud knock on his door. "Enter," he said tiredly. Remus Lupin walked in to the room and sat down before him.

"What can I do for you Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus began talking about the plans for the triwizard tournament and Dumbledore was distracted from his musings about the past two years. Miles away two people were thinking about the last two years. They were thinking about them very hard in deed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Becky Stewart AKA Eisheth sat back in her chair and looked out the window at the starry night sky. The news she had just been brought had been disturbing to say the very least. She wished she could say that the informant was unreliable, but archangels tended to be some of the most reliable people she had ever met.

Raphael appeared silently in front of Becky startling her in to dropping the knife she had been holding.

"Don't you know how to knock?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Nice to see you too," Raphael responded dryly. "I have some news for you."

Becky rolled her eyes. "You haven't been to see me in two years. What could be urgent enough that you would contact me now?"

Raphael sighed and sat down on a chair.

"Voldemort is growing stronger," he said simply.

Becky stopped and looked at him. "You are sure," she asked softly. She knew what this meant, but she hoped it would not come to pass.

Raphael nodded somberly. "My apologies if this brings you distress. I saw it myself. He took the life force of a woman and is now in the form of a shade."

Becky glared at the archangel. "You saw this happening and you did nothing?"

Raphael glared right back. "We are forbidden to interfere. I walk a fine line even coming to speak with you.

Becky looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Raphael rubbed a hand across his face tiredly. It was such a human gesture that Becky was startled in to silence. "Think of the struggle between good and evil like a chess match," he said quietly. "For each move we make the other side can make a move. As it stands right now neither side had done anything outside the boundaries. The Fallen destroyed The White council years ago. That gives us some leeway in what we can and can not do."

Becky stood looking at him for a few moments. "So you can advise and interfere in small ways, but you can't actively participate in the conflict."

Raphael nodded and smiled at her. "That analysis of the situation is correct."

Becky dropped in to a chair. "What do you want me to do?" she asked dreading the answer.

Raphael actually chuckled. "I think you know what needs to be done with out me having to tell you don't you?"

Becky scowled at him. "Why couldn't you lie to me?"

Raphael looked at her seriously. "I am an angel I do not lee."

"Right," Becky said tiredly. "Okay I'll consent to this mad plan of yours, but I reserve the right to say I told you so when it goes wrong."

"It wants go wrong," Raphael said calmly. It will go just as it is intended to go." With that disturbing and cryptic statement Raphael vanished from the room.

"Yeah," said Becky. "That is what I am afraid of."

Now here she stood looking out the window as she went about making salads for dinner. Harry and Daphne were outside finishing up there training for the day.

She had to smile. Her son, her Harry was always something to smile about. His magic had grown in leaps in bounds over the passed two years. Becky was now confident that he could defeat all of the Hogwarts students in a duel and probably half the staff as well. Thinking of Hogwarts made her think of the passed two years and all that had come with it.

Becky thought things were going pretty smoothly on September 1, 1992. That was until she looked up to see a car flying several hundred feet above the street. People looked up and stared in shock at the sight of a car flying over the town.

Becky ground her teeth in frustration. What kind of idiots would fly a car over Muggle London? Concentrating she waved a hand erasing the memories of the last five minutes of all those that had seen the car. She gasped feeling dizzy and weak for a few moments. Looking up she saw the two idiots gaping at her in shock. It was time to deal with these two fools before they caused even more trouble.

Becky levitated up to float at eye level with Ron Weasley. "What the hell are you thinking?" She asked the terrified boy.

"Don't you mean what were you thinking?" Peter asked stupidly.

Fire danced in Becky's eyes and the two boys shrank back as she responded in a voice that could have frozen an erupting volcano. "I mean what I said Potter. I ask what you are thinking because you are clearly still in the process of exposing our world to the muggles."

Ron stammered and sputtered, but Peter had no such compunction. "We couldn't get through the barrier. We needed to get to school. What were we supposed to do?"

Becky pointed to the tawny black owl sitting placidly in its cage in the back seat. "You could have used that," she responded acidly.

Peter gaped at her stupidly. "We didn't think of that," he said in a small voice.

Becky nodded agreeing with that statement. "Your thoughtlessness could have exposed the entire wizarding world. I don't suppose you stopped to think what this would do to Arthur Weasley's career?"

Ron paled at the mention of his father. "B-but erased there memories," he stammered.

Becky scowled at him. "All that did was save the ministry some time and money. Odds are that your father will still face an enquiry for enchanting the car to fly in the first place. I like and respect your family, with sons like Fred and George Arthur Weasley shouldn't have enchanted the car in the first place."

The two boys looked at her sullenly. Peter spoke up after a few moments. "Are we going to be expelled?"

Becky looked at the boys and shook her head. "No you will not," she said calmly. I reversed the damage and the muggles do not remember a flying car in the first place."

The boys sighed in relief. This relief was short lived however when Becky continued.

"I do think I will escort you to school and contact Dumbledore about your actions." Becky smiled as the two boys faces paled.

Becky was as good as her word. She had taken them to Dumbledore who promptly let them off with a warning. Disgusted Becky had left Hogwarts and returned to Harry.

Becky finished making the salads and walked over to the window to watch Harry and Daphne. Raphael was right. She knew what needed to be done. Harry would have to return to Hogwarts. Little as she liked the idea she knew that Voldemort would be aware of who had defeated him. She also knew that as strong as Harry was he was not ready to fight Voldemort. She allowed her head to thump against the glass. Why couldn't life be less complicated?

Harry looked at Daphne and sighed. "Are you sure," he asked.

Daphne nodded somberly. "I am positive," she responded. That Raphael said that Voldemort was getting stronger. He told your Mum that she knew what needed to be done."

Harry nodded and sighed himself. "I wonder what needs to be done?" he wondered allowed.

Daphne shrugged easily. "I hope it is nothing too horrible," she said unconcernedly. The two friends began to walk back towards the house in a companionable silence.

Lily Evans walked slowly in to her small flat in DiagonAlley. Placing her purse down she leaned back and stretched feeling the strain leave her body. She dropped in to a chair and gestured with her wand at the wooden radio leaning against one wall. As the music began to play Lily relaxed.

The passed two years had been lonely for Lily. She had managed to regain her job with the unspeakables the summer after Peter's first year. She enjoyed teaching, but after her teaching charms she had realized that teaching was not what she loved to do. She loved solving mysteries of the strange and unusual. After her divorce from James her career had skyrocketed. Lily had quickly risen through the ranks of the unspeakables. She was now head unspeakable and she enjoyed it very much. However, it was just her and Myrtle. There was no significant other and she had only seen Myrtle for a total of six months in the past two years. James had gained custody of Peter after the divorce and had forbidden her to see him. It was times like this that she really hated pure blood law. Absently her fingers touched the blackened silver coin around her neck.

She missed Eisheth. Ever since the attack that faithful night she had heard nothing from the coin. If she concentrated she could sense Eisheth somewhere, but she couldn't tell where. Occasionally she caught flashes of emotion, these flashes were very rare. Mostly there was silence from the connection.

There was a bright side though. She had retained a vast amount of occult knowledge from her merger with Eisheth. Not only that, but she had also retained the ability to channel a small amount of hellfire. These abilities had come in handy a great deal in her work as an unspeakable. The occult knowledge helped her to identify many strange objects that were brought in to the unspeakables. The hellfire had come in handy for destroying dark artifacts.

She closed her eyes as the room spun suddenly. What was happening to her? The dizzy spells had been more frequent over the passed two years. The problem was that these dizzy spells were occurring more and more often. She felt weak and nauseous and she lowered her head between her knees until the feeling passed. It was time to see a healer. This could not continue.

Becky leaned back from the toilet and stared in to the bowl. The water was stained red with blood. This was not good. What was happening to her? She was a denarian how could she become sick? A feeling of disorientation swept through her.

Suddenly it was as if she were two people. She had two hearts. She felt with two sets of nerve endings, then the feeling was gone and she lay shivering upon the floor. She stood shakily and stumbled in to her bedroom. She collapsed on to the bed and fell in to a deep sleep.

Raphael watched solemnly as Becky and Lily slept. He did not understand what was happening. He decided it was time to return to the Heavens and see what the trouble was. He flew upwards passing out of the earthly plain in a matter of seconds.

Dumbledore sighed as he leaned back in his chair. His office seemed to be the place where he spent most of his time. He remembered Peter's second year.

The year had continued after the destruction of Peeve's. This had told Dumbledore that it was not a basilisk. A basilisk would not have the power to destroy a poltergeist. As the year continued students showed up in the hospital wing in a catatonic state.

At the end of the year Dumbledore had discovered that Tom Riddle had summoned a demon from the Inferno and sealed it in The Chamber of Secrets. The demon had promptly killed the basilisk and shattered the enchantments that bound it in the chamber. Once again the strange blond man had appeared and destroyed the demon. However, he vanished before Dumbledore could speak to him.

Now Dumbledore wondered if he should keep the school open. If Tom Riddle could hide a demon in the school what other traps could he have hidden?

Peter Potter's third year had not turned out any better. Peter Petegrew had been found to be alive and had betrayed the Potters. It was humiliating for James to have named his son after a traitor. Peter had been laughed at the entire year. For a boy that had been praised to the moon and stars this was a new and unwelcome experience.

Dumbledore took a lemon drop from the bowl on his desk. Maybe this year would be better. After all the triwizard tournament was coming to Hogwarts. That should take some of the negative attention from Peter Potter.

Harry Stewart lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Something was wrong with his mother, but what was it. He was worried. He had noticed how weak she had become. Could she have become sick? Could a denarian even get sick? He rolled restlessly on to his side. He loved his mother. What would he do if something happened to her? Harry decided to talk to her about it the next morning and see what could be done.

Peter Petegrew snuck in to the old Malfoy Manor. The lavish furnishings gleamed in the moonlight. Voldemort had told him exactly where to go. He moved swiftly down the silent corridors. Suddenly he stopped staring at a blank spot on the wall. He pressed a stone and stepped back as the wall split in two and slid back revealing a small room. On a large pedestal in the center of the room sat a small black leather-bound diary. Peter sighed in relief. His master would not be angry with him. His master would reward him for bringing the diary back to him. Stepping forward he moved his wand in intricate patterns removing the enchantments and lifting the book from the pedestal. He hurried from the room as the wall closed behind him. He had to return to his master.

The horcrux in the diary stretched his senses outward. It was moving. It recognized this man from the knowledge that had been absorbed by the destruction of the other horcrux. This was Peter Petegrew. He was extremely cowardly. Where could he be taking him? Peter wouldn't make a move with out someone telling him what to do. The fact that he was still intact told him that he was probably going to Voldemort. The question was what was going to happen to him. He had sensed the changes in Voldemort's soul. It could barely be called human anymore. So the question was a very good one. What happened when the horcrux had more soul than its creator?

The spirit of Voldemort waited in the Albanian forest. The life it had taken from Bertha had restored a lot of his strength. The question the horcrux was pondering was the same one Voldemort was wondering. Would the horcrux be able to take over his mind? He knew the changes he had made to his soul would prevent the horcrux from being absorbed. This was worrying. However, he would have plenty of time to fix any problems that arose. The body he would create would be a temporary one. It would be weak and would need constant feeding. This meant that he would need Wormtail for longer than he would have liked, but the ritual to create his permanent body would take time and preparation. Regardless he would return and he would be much more powerful when he did return, and if the horcrux caused any trouble he would deal with it. After all, he was Lord Voldemort and he could deal with anything given enough time. Now he needed to find a snake. He needed to find a large and venomous snake and a unicorn. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

Lily woke suddenly. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was just after midnight. Her head ached horribly. The taste of copper filled her mouth. What was wrong with her? She had felt strange periodically over the passed two years, but this was the first time she felt actually sick. She raised a shaking hand and placed her wrist against her forehead. The skin was hot to the touch. Reaching over she lifted her wand a waved it at herself. The numbers 100 appeared floating in the air in front of her. She felt alternately hot and cold. She rose from her bed and went to her potions cabinet. She reached in and removed a potion that reduced fevers and gulped it down grimacing at the taste. She felt the potion going to work. She walked back to her bed and climbed in curling up under the covers. She wondered if this sickness was because she had forgotten about Harry all those years ago. There was not an act she regretted as much as forgetting about her son. Eisheth had been right. Listening to Dumbledore had brought her nothing but pain. She decided that she would try and contact Becky in the morning. She would try and reconnect with her son.

Myrtle Evans lay in her bed listening to her aunt move around in her room. She knew something was wrong. She had lived with her aunt ever since her resurrection and she was very happy. She couldn't bare the thought of something happening to Lily.

The past two years had been good for Myrtle. She was still chubby, but she had grown a few inches and didn't look so squat anymore. However, she did not have many friends at Hogwarts. Many of the students still remembered the decades she had spent in the toilet. If there was one person she missed it was Harry Stewart. She wondered how he was. Every time she thought of him her stomach did a happy little flip-flop. She hoped some day she would see him again.

Remus Lupin sat in the gamekeeper's hut staring in to the flames. The past two years had not been fun or easy for him. James had cut all contact with him. He did not understand why. Sirius was more interested in being a womanizer to spend time with him. These two things had made him have a very lonely time. Over the past two years he had striven to control his wolf and had made amazing progress. He was now aware in his wolf form and could even control his actions to an extent.

As he stared in to the fire he wondered how Lily was doing since she had left James. He reflected that he should have checked up on her two years ago. Shame filled him as he remembered how he had simply let his connection to Lily fade with her and James divorce. He decided he was going to try and change that mistake at least. Reaching over he lifted a quill and a piece of parchment. It was time to write a letter. He just hoped Lily would consent to talk to him.

A/N: I'm back. By the way sorry HPFan this took a little longer than I thought. For those of you who were wondering this story is not abandoned. Now that my Biology class if over I should have time to write more. Let me know what you think of the chapter.

There is one last thing. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a happy 2012.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Becky swam out of her delirium. Her tongue felt like sandpaper. She swallowed and it felt as though she were swallowing knives. What could she do? She could smell the sickness on her. She hadn't gotten sick since she and Eisheth had merged. This was not good at all.

Raphael looked down at Becky and sighed deeply. The information he had been told had shocked him, but it had not surprised him not really. This did change things. It changed them quite a lot. He didn't know how he was going to tell Becky. He tried to reflect how news like this would make him feel, but reflection was not something archangels were designed to do. He would have to go soon. Becky would non last long unless he intervened.

Lily winced as she struggled in to a sitting position. He muscles ached and she felt exhausted. Her skin felt too tight on her bones. When she looked in a mirror she gasped at what she saw. Her skin was pulled tight over her bones. Her red hair lay lank and dull against the pale flesh of her shoulders. That was it. It was time to see a healer.

Voldemort shifted restlessly in the air. He could feel the potion Wormtail was brewing was almost ready. Soon the most powerful mage would return to life, and then he would return to full strength and make his death Eaters pay for abandoning him. . OH Yes they would pay. They would pay for everything. He would make them all suffer. As red flames rose in to the air Voldemort smiled. Only one step was left, and that was to place the horkrux in to the potion.

As a rule horkruxes do not have names. They are simply a part of a bigger whole like pieces of a puzzle. However, as the horkrux looked at what it had once been a part of it immediately began calling itself Tom. It wanted nothing to do with the thing standing or rather floating before it, but bound in side the diary as it was it could do nothing as Wormtail picked it up and tossed it in the cauldron.

Voldemort let out a silent cry of triumph. At last after thirteen years of torment he would finally have a body again. Laughing madly he flew down in to the cauldron. A pillar of black flames flew up and the smell of sulfur filled the air. Lord Voldemort was alive again.

Raphael watched as Voldemort regained a body. It was true that this was only a temporary body, but it was a step on the road to Voldemorts rebirth. Raphael knew that he could do nothing about Voldemort, but he knew he could do something for Rebecca Stewart. He began to make his way back to earth. He had to get Becky Stewart and Lily Evans in the same room. It would have to be soon. After looking at Lily Raphael knew neither could last much longer. He felt bad that he had not looked in on Lily before, but he was supposed to guard Becky and he had performed his duties to the best of his abilities. Hopefully he would be able to help Lily and save Becky at the same time.

In another part of England Pansy Parkinson lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She sighed miserably. Hogwarts was not going the way she had thought it would. Draco Malfoy had turned in to an arrogant jerk and between him and Peter Potter they had turned the school in to there own personal playground.

Pansy had been sorted in to Slytherrin. At first she had believed all of the pure blood supremacy that her parents had told her. However, the next three years she had watched her fellow students. It hadn't taken long for her to realize that Muggle borns and half bloods were just as good if not better than most pure bloods. For two years she had treated muggle borns and half bloods just the way that you would expect. They were all beneath her. One day she had met Myrtle Evans and things had changed.

"Why do you treat us like that?" Pansy turned to see the squat girl looking at her with open curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked snobbishly.

"I mean that you will have realized by now that blood is not important. How can you believe so when Hermione Granger is at the top of our class and you have people like Crab who can barely earn an acceptable?" With those words Myrtle had turned and walked away leaving Pansy staring after her in shock.

Since that day nothing had been the same. Pansy had continued to watch her fellow students and the more she watched the more she realized that Myrtle was right. Judging someone because of there blood was pointless.

Over the next year many things had changed in Pansy's life even though outwardly everything was the same. She had begun to dread going home and listening to her parents brag about the importance of blood. The more she listened the more she wondered how stupid could she have been. As she looked around she saw the weaker magic of the pure bloods. She knew that that was the result of inbreeding. However she stayed silent. She knew better than to point out these views to anyone else. She resolved to wait until someone came along that she could trust. She knew that Dumbledore wouldn't help or protect her, but she would find someone that would. She would find someone that would help her out of the life she had begun to detest.

Raphael appeared in Lily's room. He noticed that she was beginning to sweat profusely. He had to get her to Becky and fast. He grabbed her and vanished from the room. Silently he sent a spark of power behind him to ensure that Myrtle would stay asleep. It would not do if Myrtle woke up and found Lily gone. Just a suddenly he reappeared. He reversed what he had done to Myrtle and lay Lily back on the bed. Lily was too sick to move. He would have to bring Becky to her.

Voldemort sniffed the air. He stretched his arms and legs and rolled off of the pile of robes and on to the dirt. It was good to be able to smell again. He felt the dirt under his spidery fingers. He looked up at the quarter moon riding high in the sky. It was funny how you never missed something until you didn't have it anymore. This body may be weak, but it was a body. He could hear Wormtails wheezing breaths in another part of the clearing. For his part in restoring him to a body he would not kill him for now. Besides, he needed a servant to tend to him until he could return to full strength. He could feel his magic flickering like a candle flame inside of him. He knew his magic would grow stronger, but that would take time. Until then he would need to be careful. If he used too much magic this body would die. He would not let that happen. He would not go back to being a spirit again.

He rose on shaky legs. He walked over to a stream and looked in to the water. A flat serpentine face stared back at him. He looked at the bulging yellow eyes and long raiser-sharp teeth. His skin was a poisonous black. His arms were long and thin. His legs seemed to be double-jointed with long clawed feet.

"Ah," Voldemort sighed deeply. "It is good to be back again," he murmured. It was then that he realized that the wind was cold. "Get my robes," he snapped at Wormtail and watched as Wormtail ran to comply and laughed silently. It would be good to have servants again.

Raphael lifted Becky and carried her to the door. He had to get her to Lily. He vanished leaving Harry sleeping in an enchanted sleep or so he thought.

Myrtle placed a wet cloth on Lily's forehead and watched worriedly as Lily tossed and turned in the grips of her delirium. She had been awakened when she heard Lily cry out. Upon checking on her she had discovered that Lily's illness had progressed rapidly. Suddenly, a man stood beside her looking down at Lily.

"Good," he said softly. "I am glad that you're awake. It is not too late after all. I am glad that there still is a chance to save them."

Myrtle looked up at him confusedly. "Who are you?" she asked shocked.

The man smiled gently at her. "All you need know is that I am a friend. That is the important thing at the moment."

It was at that point that Myrtle saw the slim blond woman in the man's arms. "Is that Becky?" she asked.

The man nodded and lay Becky beside Lily. Both began to glow with a writhing scarlet light. The light lit up the room shining as bright as the sun. Raphael stepped back a watchful expression on his face.

"What do we do know?" Myrtle asked.

Raphael looked at her steadily. "Now we wait," he responded quietly.

Meanwhile back at Becky's house Harry was glowing with the same scarlet light as Becky and Lily. Crackling bolts of magic flickered on and off around Harry's body. Streaks of his hair flickered to a bright red and then back to black. Streaks of gold appeared in his hair before fading. His eyes flickered from blue to green and back again. A tension had filled the room. It was as the air itself was waiting for something to happen. The bolts of magic solidified in to a bright golden dome. The scarlet light pulsed around the edges of the dome as if trying to pierce it and escaped in to the room again.

If Tom would have had a body of his own he would have shuddered. The mind he was in was disturbing to say the least. It was like being in a pit of snakes. He had no idea why he had not been absorbed by the main piece of soul, but he knew that he was grateful. He hated this body he was forced to inhabit. It felt somehow dirty as if just by being inside of it was staining his soul. Of course what this body was made of could adequately explain his feelings. Infant flesh and Dragon's blood were just two of the ingredients.

What many people failed to realize was that dragons were some of the darkest creatures in the magical world. They were the darker counterpart to the phoenix. It was true that there blood could be used in several useful potions; however, the majorities of it's uses were for the darkest of magic's.

Tom wondered not for the first time if he was doomed for his past actions.

Severus Snape sat bolt upright in his bed. The mark on his left forearm was burning dully. Pushing back the sheets he stared at the mark. For the past thirteen years it had been dull and faded, now the mark was visibly clearer and more defined. Snape gulped and felt a cold shudder twist his spine. This could not be happening. He couldn't be returning. It had been thirteen years and Snape had been sure he was gone forever, but now the mark was clearer. Snape resolved to talk to Dumbledore in the morning. He lay back and pulled the covers over himself. It was a long time before he managed to get back to sleep.

Raphael watched the chaotic storm of magic that swirled around Becky and Lily. He had not expected this reaction to both of them being in the same room. Knowing what he knew he had expected two forces drawing together like magnets; however, this was the polar opposite. He looked over at Myrtle and saw that her eyes were wide with fascination. Raphael sighed deeply. He only hoped that Myrtle didn't faint.

In the courts of the Fae a meeting between summer and winter was taking place. These two apposing courts had not met without bloodshed for countless centuries. However, this was a dire situation

The meeting took place in a clearing that appeared to be an impossibility. At one end of the clearing snow lay in a thick coating on the ground, and the air was ice cold. The other end of the clearing was a beautiful summer day with trees blooming and the smell of freshly picked roses perfuming the air.

On one end of the table sat Maeve the queen of the winter court. Since Mab's death in the wars between the wizards of the White and Black Council Maeve had taken over the winter court. Her strange cat-like eyes were fixed on the person sitting across from her.

"We must do something," Maeve spoke her voice harsh with a thread of fear.

The person sitting across from her pushed a strand of green hair out of her face. "What would you have us do? She is the true queen of faery."

"We do not have to except that," Maeve snapped. "She has been banished for thousands of years. The method of banishment was something not even she could recover from."

Lily sighed tiredly. She hated dealing with Maeve. The winter court always believed themselves superior to mortals. She having once been half mortal herself understood there power. Looking calmly at Maeve she spoke from her heart the words she truly believed. "If she is alive then it is highly possible that she will return. There is no way we can prevent this. The ancient enchantments are falling. I can feel the magic of summer and winter unraveling as we speak. She will come soon."

Maeve stared at the summer queen in horror. It was true. Soon Death herself would return.

Raphael's eyes widened in fear, He saw the cracked and blackened coin swing outward from inside Lily potter's shirt. The coin was glowing with a pulsing black light. Looking closer he saw smoky chains stretching before they snapped and the coin began to melt. The coin glowed as it liquefied and dropped on to the bed. Suddenly, Lily and Becky burst in to flame.

Myrtle's eyes widened before rolling up in her head. She slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

At the Ministry of Magic all of the magical detectors exploded with a blinding flash. Alarms and sirens were blaring throughout the building. The building itself shook stones cracking and wood splintering. The Unspeakables ran in to the atrium of the Ministry and stared in fear as the fireplaces flared with flames before dying out.

At Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore could sense an enormous power flaring in the distance. He hadn't felt a power like this since the last time he had faced Voldemort and even then Voldemort's power paled in comparison to the magic he was sensing now. He considered himself a powerful wizard, but he knew that he didn't want to go anywhere near this Being.

In Becky's house Harry glowed before vanishing with out a trace.

Voldemort's head shot up. He felt a power hundreds of miles away. His preternatural senses picked up a smell, a smell of wine and a clear crisp winter. He knew that smell. He had seen a vision of her years ago. She had warned him that when she returned she would make him pay for daring to taunt her. This confused him. He had never seen this woman before, but he feared her: feared her worse than anything he had ever feared.

The ice lay thickly across the caves mouth covering it completely. Slowly one bead of water fell from the glistening surface and the ice began to melt. In the cracks of the ice a pair of gleaming blue eyes stared in to the drifts around. The healing had been a success. She would have to thank him some day for saving her. He was the father she never got to know.

The flames leapt high as Raphael watched. He stepped forward to put them out when they began to fade. Raphael stepped closer and wiped the ash from the bed and gasped.

Where Becky Stewart and Lily Potter had lain now lay a new woman. She had long reddish gold hair that flowed down to her shoulders. When she opened her eyes sapphire blue eyes looked up at Raphael. This new woman smiled at him and he shivered. Suddenly he heard a sound behind him. He spun and gaped.

Harry Stewart came floating in to the room. Sweat beaded his brow. Blood seeped from the pores in his skin. Raphael could clearly see that the boy was burning with fever.

"What is wrong with him," Raphael murmured to no one in particular.

"He is ill," said a light musical voice from behind him. Raphael turned to see the strange new woman looking at him.

"Ill?" Raphael asked. What do you mean ill?"

"He is born from a broken vessel. His body is… unstable." So saying the woman gestured at Harry and he floated towards her. As Raphael watched Harry gently bumped in to her stomach. No sooner had he touched her then he began to shrink.

Raphael watched fascinated as Harry's body shrunk to the approximate size of a golf ball before sinking in to the woman's stomach.

"What have you done to him?" Raphael asked aghast.

"He will be healed," the woman replied. She continued in a soft tone. "I must go in to the realm of Faery to maintain this timeline. In that realm I can cause time to pass as an accelerated rate to aid Harry in returning to his current age."

Raphael's head was spinning. In all his eons of life he had never encountered a stranger turn of events. "When will Harry return? You are still aware that he has a destiny?"

The woman smiled at him for the first time. "Yes," she said amusement lacing her soft voice. "I am aware of his destiny. He is my son in all ways that matter."

Raphael decided to ask the question that had nagged him since this woman had appeared. "Who are you? Where are Becky and Lily? What do you mean that Harry was born from a broken vessel?"

The woman studied him for a moment before beginning her explanation. "Eisheth was never a Denarian. She was part of me. Long ago I was one of the fae, the queen of Faery to be precise. I led the race of fae through many great battles. However, over time the other fae became worried that I would not stop the war and bloodshed. They needn't have worried. The mark of a great warrior is to know when to fight and when not to fight, but as I say they were worried about my ability to cease fighting. They cast a spell and destroyed my body. My soul was split in to three pieces and cast out of the realm of Faery.

Part of my soul was then locked inside the denarias coin. The coin was then given to the Order of the Blackened Denarias with instructions to plant memories from the beginning of time. The memories were to make that part of me believe that I was one of three lost denarians. The other two pieces were then reborn in to human bodies. These two were Becky Stewart and Lily Evans.

As with every spell there was a counter curse. However, it was believed that it would never take place. In order for the magic keeping me separated to be broken two out of the three pieces of my soul had to come in contact with each other. As you are aware this happened when Lily Evans came in to possession of the coin that contained the third piece of my soul. After the coin was damaged that piece of soul then fused with Becky Stewart; then it was only a matter of time before I was reconstituted."

Raphael looked at her speechless. "Becky and Lily had completely different personalities."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Of course," she said smiling. They were different pieces of my soul each with there own aspect. I must say I have learned much being human."

Raphael watched as the woman turned and began to walk towards the door lifting Myrtle in her arms as she went. "Wait," he called. "Who are you?"

The woman looked back at him over her shoulder. "I am the Morrígan."

She vanished leaving a stunned Raphael behind her. Slowly he began to leave the earthly plain. He had been told that Becky was part of a bigger whole, but not that she was part of the Morrigan. He would have to reflect on this for a while.

As she drifted towards the realm of Faery she wondered how she would be received. It would be interesting to see there reactions. However, she would not punish this generation of fae. They weren't the ones who had banished her. She would give them a chance to see how the reacted to the news that she had a son.

She smiled at the thought of her son. That was something she had never thought she would have. She looked down at the girl in her arms. This girl had been through many trials. Yes, it would be good to have children. Still smiling she vanished from the earthly plain back to the courts of Faery.

A/N I'm back again. I hope you guys like this chapter. I am hoping to make all of my chapters at leased three thousand words from now on. Sorry for the late update school has been tough. I hope you will please read and review. By the way, I will change the title of this story because of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Morrígan sat in a meadow. It appeared to be somewhere in mid autumn. The leaves were turning brown on the trees, but had not yet fallen. She sat watching her son Harry. She was watching Harry's meditation to control his magic. He was currently levitating at least three feet off the ground. For her, Harry and Myrtle it had been several years since they had left the mortal realm. She had learned many things from being a human and one of those things was compassion. She had also learned to be a mother. It was difficult and strangely exhilarating at the same time. Harry's illness had allowed her to carry him inside of her. It had allowed her to watch him grow up from a mother's perspective. She had never had children before this and having finally been blessed with not only one but two she wanted to experience his life with him. However, a mother's love for her child was not the only change in her personality.

After being reconstituted Morrígan had learned that she had been changed greatly by her experience as a mortal. Her dominant personality traits were those of the part of her soul known as Becky Stewart. The once cold yet powerful queen of the Faery had been changed. For this reason she was concerned that she would no longer be able to rule Faery. Not to mention Faery had changed much in the centuries she had been absent.

In the time that The Morrígan had ruled Faery had been very different. The Fae had observed there own religious beliefs, they had believed they had souls, and there distain for mortals had not been so strong. Over the years in Faery Morrígan had noticed that those beliefs had changed drastically.

The fae of today were colder. They did not believe they had souls which in turn eliminated the belief that there would be consequences for there actions. They stayed far from mortals hiding Faery from mortal eyes. Morrígan could agree with this last decision if nothing else. Her years as a mortal had shown her that they had no regard for there own planet. Heaven knew what they would do if they ever found Faery.

Morrígan sighed and rubbed a hand across her face. All of her reflections really boiled down to one thing. She could not retake her place as the ruler of Faery. She still loved battle, but her fiery nature had been somewhat tamed by her stint as a mortal and observing her son growing up. Her place was in the realm of men with Harry. They would have to return soon and she had no idea how to handle the current rulers of Faery. She knew that they had been expecting her to appear in one of there courts especially after she had altered the time in Faery, but she wanted to put that meeting off as long as possible. She would have to think how to handle this. The situation would have to be approached with great caution. As powerful as she was she knew that she would be unable to defeat both courts if they ganged up on her. The only plus side was that the current rulers of Faery were far less powerful than there predecessors.

"Is something wrong Mother?" a soft feminine voice spoke from behind her interrupting her musings. Morrígan smiled and turned to face the speaker.

"No Myrtle," she said standing from where she had been sitting cross-legged on the ground. "Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking about some things.

Morrígan took a moment to look closely at her daughter. Myrtle Evans had changed a lot in her time in Faery. The short squat girl that had been brought in to Faery was gone. In her place, there stood a tall girl. She was almost supernaturally slender with raven black hair and brown almost black eyes. She couldn't exactly be called beautiful. She couldn't even be called particularly pretty, but she was striking.

"You are worried about the Summer and Winter courts," Myrtle guessed softly.

Morrígan scowled at her daughter. Myrtle had become very good at picking up on Morrígan's moods. "Yes," she responded. "I could take back leadership of the courts; However, I do not feel that I could lead them anymore."

Myrtle nodded as she looked at her Mother. She hated that she was worried. "Why not leave them the same?" she asked.

Morrígan paused still looking intently at Myrtle. "It is possible," she said softly. There would have to be some changes of course, but there isn't any reason that I could not leave Maeve and Lily in control of the courts. Morrígan smiled at Myrtle. She was happy that she had saved the girl and given her a new life.

When Morrígan had brought Myrtle to Faery she had examined her physically and mentally. She had known that the girl had some bad experiences to say the least, but she had not anticipated what effects they would have on her. The mental scarring was horrifying. Morrígan had known that if left unchecked the trauma of those experiences could have affected her badly later in life. It was then that she asked Myrtle the question.

She knew that there was a way to give Myrtle a whole new life. There was a potion that would turn Myrtle back in to an infant, then Morrígan could simply feed her food from Faery. This had once been a common practice to strengthen faerie bloodlines. Human Children that mortals didn't want would be taken and feed food of the fae. If they were still in there infancy this food would change them in to fae themselves. The race of the Fae would be determined by the inherent traits of the child.

When Morrígan had suggested this to Myrtle she had been hesitant to agree at first. Morrígan had pointed out that she could still keep her old memories, but with the new experiences and a new child hood the memories effects on her would be lessened possibly even negated. Myrtle had finally agreed after learning that she would still be able to be with Harry. After the process Myrtle had grown up with Morrígan and seemed to be much happier. She had enjoyed growing up with Harry as brother and sister.

Morrígan had been surprised when Myrtle had been changed in to one of the Sidhe also known as Tylwyth teg. The fact that she was a Sidhe meant that she was or had been a very powerful witch.

"reflective today aren't we Mum?" came a deep voice from behind her.

Morrígan turned and saw Harry had finally come out of his meditative state. "Very reflective," she said quietly. "it is almost time to return to the wizarding world. All that is left to do is to speak with Maeve and Lily to establish some ground rules." She stretched as if preparing to lift a heavy burden. "There is no time like the present. Why don't we go ahead and get this meeting over with.

"Harry nodded looking at his Mother and Myrtle. "I heard your conversation. I think it is probably the best course of action. If we move against Maeve and Lily to take the courts; The resulting war could destroy all of Faery."

Morrígan nodded and hugged both Harry and Myrtle. "I have taught you both well. Remember not to promise them anything. We Fae are bound by a promise. We must make sure they do not believe that I am weak. If they believe I am they will attack and attempt to destroy all three of us. Do you understand?"

Harry and Myrtle both nodded. "Don't worry Mother," Myrtle said. "We will keep quiet."

"Good," Morrígan said. "It is time to go." The three vanished leaving an empty meadow behind.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk rubbing his eyes tiredly. The ministry was still in an uproar from the power surge that had taken place three weeks before. With all of there detectors destroyed the Ministry of Magic could not tell who was using magic and who wasn't. Dumbledore had no idea why they thought he would know how to repair the blasted things. It wasn't as if he had built them in the first place. He reached and plucked a lemon drop from the bowl on his desk. The calming draft that the candy had been soaked in did wonders for his frayed nerves. With the potion in him he was able to think more clearly.

The destruction of the magical detectors was a heavy loss. With the detectors destroyed there world could be exposed to muggles at any moment. Of course the public didn't know that the detectors had been destroyed, but if they weren't repaired soon the public would find out. Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a dull ache beginning behind his eyes. This summer had turned out to be one of the most frustrating in the past fifty years. He hadn't been this stressed since he had realized he had a bad case of the clap from that corner girl. He shuddered remembering that incident. The healer that had seen to his embarrassing predicament had to be paid almost five hundred Galleons to keep him quiet. Dumbledore hated to admit it, but he was sort of glad that the healer had died of Dragonpocks twenty years ago. It was a great relief for him not to have to worry about that healer blackmailing him with that information.

Voldemort stretched his legs and sat up in the overstuffed chair. It was good to be in England again. He turned his head and looked out the window at the rainy sky. He could hear Wormtail banging around pots and pans. Voldemort grimaced at the thought of eating the gruel he knew he would be eating, but it was the only thing his weak stomach could handle at the moment. He idly wondered about the enormous power he had sensed a couple of weeks ago. He hated to admit it, but he was still frightened of whoever had that kind of power. He knew he would be no match for the being that the power belonged to.

Tom looked out through Voldemort's eyes. He could sense the power far away. He wondered why Voldemort couldn't sense it. He speculated that it was probably because he had a greater amount of soul than Voldemort, but he didn't know for sure.

The ice continued to melt. Beads of water falling faster and faster revealing the figure trapped inside. A strand of long reddish gold hair fell from the ice. 'Yes,' she thought. 'Soon I will be free.' She dearly wished the one who had rescued her had lived to see her freed from her icy prison; however, this was not to be. Soon she would see her brother again and he would pay for the way he had treated not just her, but all those who had ever placed there trust in him.

Hermione Granger lay on her bed reading a romance novel from her Mothers collection. She would never have admitted it to anyone, but she loved these novels. She loved the way that the women in these novels were strong and didn't take crap from anyone. As she read the novel she began to think of her last two years at Hogwarts.

Her first year had been her best year so far. For that brief and glorious time she had friends. It was true that the people she had called friends were aloof and distant, but she knew that if she had asked they would have discussed the homework with her or engaged in a discussion about Hogwarts a History. 'Ok,' she thought. 'So maybe they did not like a good intellectual discussion like she did, but they at least talked to her. They weren't mean and cruel to her like Peter Potter and Ron Weasley were.

The thought of Peter Potter and Ron Weasley made her scowl. Peter had only gotten worse since his first year. Fortunately for her, he left her alone for the most part. The only time he took notice of her was when Ron Weasley did. The only time Ron Weasley took notice of her was when he needed help with homework. Then he would seek her out and beg for her help.

She sighed tiredly and closed her book. The sad thing was that she usually ended up helping him, not because she liked him, but because she was lonely. No the only one who ever spoke to her was Neville Longbottom. She realized that she had trouble communicating with others, but she couldn't figure out how to fix the problem. She stood up and walked in to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. Maybe this year at Hogwarts would be better than her last three.

Albus sighed as he climbed in to bed that night. Things had not gone well. Sure, the magical detectors were being repaired quicker than he had thought possible, but they were no closer to discovering the power that had destroyed them. As he lay there waiting for sleep; he thought of the past two years.

After Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater had been petrified he had searched frantically for the source of the trouble. Once again, it was Becky who had come to the rescue. She had strode in and revealed that the creature was what she called an Outsider.

At that point things got spotty. Becky had gone in to the Chamber of secrets that she had found in Myrtle's old bathroom. Whatever she had done down there had caused the school to shake and the entire student body had heard the most terrible screams imaginable. Becky had emerged a few moments later covered in blood and grime. She had informed Dumbledore that the outsider was gone and wouldn't trouble the castle anymore.

"Will the creature return?" Dumbledore had asked.

"Who knows," Becky had replied wiping her hands on her robes. "It is not dead I can tell you that."

Dumbledore had looked at her aghast. "You didn't kill it?"

Becky had smirked at him and placed a hand over her heart. "Why professor," she said affecting a shocked expression. "Wouldn't you have wanted to rehabilitate it, given it a second chance perhaps?"

Dumbledore had looked at her speechless. "It…that…" he stuttered.

"I couldn't kill it," Becky had snapped cutting him off. "You can't kill outsiders. I would suggest you think about who and what is worth saving and who and what is not." She had turned on her heal and left the school with out another word.

Dumbledore got out of bed and pored himself a large slug of brandy. Sitting down at his dining room table he reflected on Becky's last statement to him. It was true that he believed everyone deserved a second chance, but was he closed minded? Was he a fool for giving everyone a second chance regardless of there past sins?" He decided not to think about that for the moment and turned his mind back to the previous year.

The previous year had been a cakewalk compared to the year before. Peter Petegrew had escaped from Azkaban and the wizarding world had gone in to a panic. Peter Potter was closely watched. He was forbidden by his Father to attend Hogsmeed. The Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones had placed Auror guards around the school. Things had gone fine until the end of the year.

Just after the final exams Peter Petegrew had somehow managed to kidnap Peter Potter. It had taken them hours to find him. When they did he was pale from blood loss and could barely walk. Unfortunately Peter Petegrew had escaped leaving Peter to die from his injuries.

Dumbledore and the Ministry did not discover what had happened to Peter until they had gotten him to St. Mungo's. There they had found out that Peter Potter's bone mass had been reduced and at least two pints of blood had been drained from him. The process of regrowing bones was easy. Restoring the mass of bones was far more difficult. Peter had spent three weeks in the hospital and had been even more arrogant ever since. Dumbledore had thought that the experience would humble him, but alas Peter had used the mystery surrounding the experience to boost his reputation even more.

Dumbledore sighed and placed his glass in the sink. Hopefully this next year would be better than the last three. Looking out the window at the half moon in the sky Dumbledore decided it was time for bed. Maybe after his drink he would be able to get some sleep after all.

The meeting room was made of stone. The floor, ceiling, and walls were all constructed of black or white stone. One side of the room was covered in ice and snow. Ice Sculptures stood in the corner. Knights with Drawn swords ready to do battle.

The other side of the room was completely different. A pale circle of sunlight shone from an unseen source. Small trees grew up through the stone there branches reaching towards the ceiling high above. Healthy green grass grew up through the stone floor looking unnaturally green when compared to the blank white snow of the other side of the room.

In the middle where green grass and white snow met stood the Morrígan. She looked at Maeve on one side and Lily on the other.

"I have returned," she said and her voice carried through out the room. "You two have done well ruling the courts in Mab and Titania's absence."

Maeve shifted uncomfortably. 'Absence,' she thought. 'That bitch knows good and well that my Mother is dead.'

Morrígan turned to her as if she had heard her thought. "I know that your Mother is dead child." She turned to Lily. Just as I know that your queen is dead Lily," her words made Lily shudder.

"I guess you are here to take back leadership of the courts?" Maeve asked.

Morrígan looked at her speculatively. "No," she said shocking Maeve and Lily. "I have no desire to take the mantle of queen again. I have other interests to attend to."

"What interests?" Lily asked confusedly. "Would these interests affect the safety of the courts?" She broke off as Morrígan turned a flat cold gaze on her.

"I know more about the safety of the courts than you do Lily," she said coldly. "No my interests will not harm the courts, but since we are on the subject I have some ground rules to establish."

Lily and Maeve stared at each other in dread. A sense of foreboding filled the air. They both knew they were probably not going to like what was coming and they were right.

"You two will stop this childish bickering between the courts," Morrígan commanded. Seeing that Maeve and Lily were going to object she raised a hand to silence them. "I do not know who started this feud between the courts and I do not care. I do know this though. The courts are dying out because of this feud. How many of the fae are having to breed with there cousins just to keep there bloodlines alive? You have allowed petty difference in belief and opinion to divide the courts long enough. It stops now," she finished glaring at them both.

"I will not be spoken to like a child," Maeve snarled. Raising a hand Maeve released an icy cold blast of wind at Morrígan. "You will freeze and die," she hissed in glee.

Morrígan raised one slender hand and the icy wind stopped halfway between Maeve and herself. "She smiled at Maeve. "I will not freeze," she said still smiling, "but you will die." She pointed a finger at Maeve and watched as her back arched until the snap of the spine could be heard. She then gestured again and Maeve exploded showering the room with blood and bits of flesh.

She turned to Lily. "I believe that Winter is in need of a new queen." Gesturing again a Sidhe appeared beside her. "Hello Leanansidhe," she said casually.

The Leanansidhe brushed her reddish hair out of her face. "Mistress," she said before freezing. She was staring past Morrígan at Harry who had stood with Myrtle unnoticed at the back of the room. A look somewhere between pleasure and jumbled confusion crossed her face.

Showing gentleness she had thus far not shown Morrígan gently placed a hand on Leanansidhe's shoulder. "Yes," she said quietly. "It is him although you will not see much of the man you once knew. The experiences of life have changed him greatly and he has no memory of the past."

Leanansidhe nodded and spoke in a soft voice so that Lily wouldn't hear. "I would still like to get to know him. This should not have been possible, but I am glad he is of fae blood now. It will make establishing a relationship with him far easier." Her tone suddenly turned business-like. "What do you wish of me," she said briskly.

Morrígans expression turned from the gentle smile back to the cold mask in an instant as she turned back to face Lily. "The Winter court is in need of a new queen. The old one got a little…" she paused as if considering her words, "excited."

Leanansidhe looked around and raised an eyebrow. "In deed," she said dryly. "If this is your response to those who are excited I would love to see your response to those who make you truly angry." Her smile revealed pointed teeth and her golden eyes gleamed.

"Did you hear my conversation with Maeve and Lily?" Morrígan asked.

Leanansidhe nodded seriously. "Yes mistress," she replied respectfully.

"Can it be done?" Morrígan asked.

Leanansidhe looked at Morrígan for a long time. "Yes," she said finally. "It can be done, but it will take time to reverse millennia of animosity and distrust."

Morrígan nodded and then spoke. "You are the new queen of the Winter court. Do not fail me."

"Yes my lady," Leanansidhe said solemnly.

Morrígan turned and left the room with Myrtle following behind her. Harry lingered for a moment looking at Leanansidhe. There was something about this fae, but he didn't know what it was. Shaking his head he turned and left the room. He felt the Leanansidhe's eyes on him as he walked away.

Leanansidhe watched as the boy walked away. She would not fail the Morrígan. She would try to ensure that Morrígan's desires were brought to fruition, but she wouldn't do it for the Morrígan. She would do it for the boy. There was something about him that called to her in a way that no other had done. She wanted to get to know him. She wanted to watch him grow and following Morrígan's instructions would help that to become possible. Sighing she turned to Lily. It was time to get to work.

As they left Faery Morrígan thought about the Leanansidhe. It was strange how she had reacted to Harry, but not unexpected. She had to admit she was looking forward to seeing what would happen next. She knew that the Leanansidhe would follow her instructions. The queen of Summer was the wild card. Yes, Lily would bear watching. Lily had not said whether she agreed or not concerning the uniting of the courts again. Nevertheless, the fae had to become one court again if they were to survive. She looked back as they passed through the boundaries of Faery. They were returning to the Wizarding world and Morrígan had a feeling that this next year would be difficult, very difficult in deed.

She was free. The ice cracked and fell away. A woman stood up her reddish gold hair gleaming in the sunlight. It was time to see her brother.

A/N I hope you will please read and review. This chapter came out a lot quicker than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Peter Petigrew shivered as the icy cold cut through his ragged robes. It had been three months since his master had felt that enormous power and he hadn't been in a good mood since then. He had begun preparations to return to a body the day after he had sensed the power. Petigrew, or Wormtail as he was also known, had been sent out many times to retrieve increasingly rare and dangerous ingredients. However, this mission was going to be the most dangerous one yet.

He shivered more violently as the wind coming off the sea made his robes flap around him. That was the downside to being a fugitive. He had no way to get fresh clothes and the one's he was wearing were long passed being presentable in public. Luckily for him dementors didn't care what kind of clothes you wore. Unluckily for him the largest portion of dementors was found on the island prison of Azkaban and that was a place he had hoped never to see again. If the dementors decided to refuse Voldemort's offer things could end very badly for him. Wishing he had never returned to Voldemort he began walking closer to the prison. He could hear the rattling breaths of the dementors as he drew closer.

He gulped audibly as he came with in sight of the dementors. He could see them standing in a circle waiting for him. It was creepy how still they were. It was almost as if they knew why he had come, but that was impossible, wasn't it? When he was within three feet of the fowl creatures he spoke trying to keep the fear from his voice.

"Y-your master requires your assistance," he shivered as the tallest of the dementors turned to stare at him.

The dementor spoke while stepping closer to Petigrew. "We have no master," it said. Its voice was terrible. It sounded like a man drowning in his own blood, rocks grinding, and children screaming in agony all at the same time; the very sound made Wormtail feel nauseous.

"The dark lord wishes for you to help him in his resurrection," Petigrew said beginning to tremble with fear.

Why would we risk ourselves for a master that is nothing more than a spirit?"

"He has a body," Wormtail replied quickly, but it is only a temporary body. It is not strong enough to hold his greatness."

Petigrew watched as the leaders eyes widened slightly.

It was clear that it's interest had been peaked. "What will we receive in return?"

Petigrew smiled inwardly. Things were going exactly as his master had said they would. The dementors were nothing but mindless animals whose only goal was to satisfy there Insatiable hunger. "He promises you a feast," Wormtail replied. He promises that when he is ruler he will allow you to feed on all of the souls who are not magical and all those who are unworthy to wield magic."

"He may never come to power," the leader said sounding irritated. "We will not bow to him and aid him for something that may never be."

Another dementor spoke up; it's voice sounding like a cold wind blowing across the sea. . "What does he require of us?" It said. "We have no magic that can restore him to a body."

"There is a spell that can restore him. It is ancient dark magic. He requires your blood for the spell to work."

"Interesting," the lead dementor said. "He would truly be one of our brethren."

Petigrew stayed silent. He was not going to tell them that Voldemort was planning to use the blood from other dark creatures in the spell. They didn't need to know that bit of information. He was brought back to the present when the lead dementor spoke.

"Very well," it said silkily. "We will give you what your master requires, but tell him he'd better not double-cross us. Dementors are immortal and we have long memories."

Petigrew gulped audibly and waited for the dementor to give him what he needed. He did not look forward to delivering the dementor's message. His master would punish him for the dementor's lack of respect.

Morrígan stood outside the gates of Hogwarts. She looked at the castle standing tall and proud. This was the place she had hoped never to see again. The sight of it brought memories of her time as three people to the surface. She did not know why she and her son had been summoned, but she had a strong feeling she wasn't going to like it. She had received the letter when she had returned to the house she had lived in when she was Becky Stewart. Behind her Harry, Daphne, and Myrtle stood silently waiting for her to proceed. Looking to her right she saw Daphne's Mother standing quietly beside her. The woman was truly a good friend excepting all of the explanations with out a qualm. Melanie Greengrass had excepted the three in to her home with a smile and a hug. Not many would have done that. She was glad they had sought Daphne and her Mother out when they had returned even if they had only been able to see them a few times in the passed few months. Morrigan looked up at the sky and sighed. She wished they had returned three months ago in August, but Harry and Myrtle still didn't know how to fully control there powers. Morrigan wanted to be sure they could do so before returning to there home. She was broken out of her thoughts when Melanie dropped a hand on her shoulder.

Are you alright?" she asked sounding concerned.

"Mum?" Harry asked quietly. He knew what was bothering her. The letter had been sent by Albus Dumbledore. There had been no explanation and no warning. Fawkes the phoenix had simply shown up with it that morning and left immediately after delivering it.

Morrigan smiled at both of them. "I am fine," she replied. Squaring her shoulders she opened the gates to the school and walked through. Harry, Daphne, Melanie, and Myrtle followed close behind her.

The girl stretched luxuriously her golden hair swinging behind her at the movement. It felt good to be able to move outside of the ice that had imprisoned her for so long. Her head tilted as she reflected on her freedom.

For her to be free Mab must have met her end. She had been the one to imprison her all those years ago. She smiled a thin icy smile. She would make the sidhe pay for imprisoning her. She heard a startled gasp from behind her.

"What the…" a high shrill voice shrieked from behind her.

She turned with the speed of a striking snake. She opened her mouth wide her jaw becoming unhinged. Her teeth lengthened becoming pointed. Clear liquid dripped from the new fangs. She watched as the figure stumbled back and fell to the ground. As she lunged forward the figure shrieked again and covered it's face. There was a wet crunch and then soft chewing sounds.

Moments later the girl stood her face appearing human once more. She slowly licked the blood from her mouth and smiled. It was time to begin her work.

Albus Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles watching as Becky, Harry, Daphne, Myrtle, and Melanie took there seats. As soon as everyone had sat down Albus spoke. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

Becky raised her eyebrow. "We did not have much of a choice. Your letter said it was urgent that we come here."

Albus leaned back in his chair. "Indeed," he said calmly. "I called you here because we are having the Triwizard tournament at Hogwarts this year."

Becky looked at him patiently. "I don't see what that has to do with any of us."

Albus stared at all of them for a few moments. "I see," he said slowly. He had subtly attempted to probe there minds while he was talking to them, but he had found there minds completely impenetrable. He noticed that Becky's eyes had narrowed. When she spoke her voice was hot with rage and indignation.

"If you would like information it is always best to ask for it instead of attempting to mind rape someone to obtain that information."

Dumbledore was shocked in to silence. He had not expected such a reaction from Becky. "My apologies," he said finally. "It was an old habit during wartimes and I am afraid I have maintained that habit over the past few years."

Corrigan's expression hardened. "So you are telling me that you have been reading students minds for the past fourteen years!"

"Only when it was necessary," Dumbledore said hurriedly. "I am simply attempting to keep as few children on the side of light as possible."

Morrigan rose to her feet. "People have the right to make there own decisions. You can't play God with everyone's life. Only the true God has that right and when he influences people's lives he is doing what is best. You on the other hand interfere in people's lives changing there views and manipulating there minds to serve your own purpose."

Dumbledore gave her his patented Grandfather smile. "Do you really distrust me that much?" Before Becky could reply Dumbledore continued speaking. "None of this is relevant to why you were summoned here. The reason we were summoned here is far more important."

Morrigan gritted her teeth. She wouldn't forget this conversation. However, she could hold her piece until a more appropriate time. "You are right," she said slowly. "This conversation isn't important, but we will come back to it later."

Dumbledore inclined his head before straightening. "As you wish," he said magnanimously.

"Why are we here?" Morrigan asked.

Dumbledore reached out and picked up a lemon drop from the bowl on his desk. "As the name suggests the Triwizard Tournament has three champions. A champion is chosen from the three primary wizarding schools in Europe. The judge is an impartial judge."

"The Goblet Of Fire," Morrigan interrupted.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied. "However," he continued after a moment. "There was an irregularity in the selection of the champions last evening."

"Irregularity," Becky asked looking sharply at Dumbledore. She didn't like where this was going.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "It appears that Mr. Stewart was selected for the Triwizard Tournament."

Morrigan stayed silent for several moments. "What!" She finally shouted.

"You didn't know about this?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"How would we?" asked Morrigan. "We haven't seen Hogwarts in a little over two years."

"I thought," Dumbledore began and then stopped. He tried again. "I thought you must have known his name was entered. You seemed to know so much about the events that happened at the school in the past. I assumed that this time would be no different."

Morrigan shrugged her shoulders. "I have been out of the country for several months and have been unable to watch Hogwarts as close as I would like."

Dumbledore nodded as if he understood even though he didn't, but he knew that it was important to appear as though he had an unlimited fountain of understanding and wisdom. "I see," he said slowly. "At any rate what ate your plans concerning the tournament?"

Morrigan paused for several moments thinking hard. "I suppose that since his name was entered that he is bound to compete? It would have to be a magical binding contract."

Dumbledore nodded silently confirming Morrigan's statements. "That is correct," he said quietly. "We have no way of knowing what the effects on Harry could be if he were not to compete."

Morrigan sat there staring at Dumbledore. Reluctantly she said what she knew had to happen. "I suppose you wish him to return to Hogwarts?"

"That would be ideal yes," Dumbledore said his blue eyes twinkling.

Morrigan looked over at Harry. "What do you think?" she asked staring in to her sons eyes.

Harry looked at her for a moment and then nodded stiffly. "Alright," he said gruffly. "I really don't have a choice. I have to return to Hogwarts whether I like it or not."

Morrigan felt price swell in her heart. As a parent she knew that you couldn't always predict how your child would turn out, but she was pleased to see that Harry had developed a sense of responsibility. However, she wanted to make sure that he would not take responsibility for something that wasn't his fault.

"You don't have to do this," Morrigan said looking at Harry intently. "Since you didn't place your name in The Goblet you wouldn't be penalized for not participating in the Tournament."

Dumbledore was afraid of this kind of logic. The fact that it was accurate was worrying to him. "That is correct in theory," he said hurriedly, but we aren't sure if it works in fact or not."

Morrigan wanted to argue, but the fact was the manipulative bastard was right. They couldn't be sure if Harry would be penalized for not participating in the tournament or not.

"Its fine Mum," Harry said. "I'll participate in the tournament. It would give me a chance to test my abilities in unknown situations."

Morrigan stood up and the others followed. "Well," she said turning to Dumbledore. "The decision has been made. Is there anything else we need to know?"

Dumbledore stood as well and walked them to the door. "The first task will be on November 24th. When can I expect you to be at Hogwarts?"

"We'll be there by the day of the first task at the latest."

Dumbledore nodded and opened the door for them. "I'll see you by the 24th then. Have a good evening."

Morrigan, Daphne, Harry, Myrtle, and Melanie all left the office with out looking back. If they had they would have seen a triumphant look in Dumbledore's eyes.

Voldemort stared at Wormtail. He had the dementor's blood. That was one of the bloods he would need to regenerate his body. The others would not be nearly as difficult to obtain. At this moment he was trying to decide whether or not to torture Wormtail.

"The dementors threatened me?" he asked silkily.

"Yes M-my lord," he said shaking with fear. Voldemort raised his Wand preparing to perform the cruciartus curse, but then he stopped. There was no point in torturing the messenger. He would pay the dementors back at a later time. After he ruled the wizarding world the dementors would pay for there insolence.

Inside Voldemort's head Tom Riddle sighed in frustration. He hated being inside this psychotic sociopaths mind. It surprised him deeply to see what he had become. He wondered how this had happened with no one having noticed. Then he remembered how twisted he had been back at that age. Thinking back on it he realized he had terrified all of those in his age group.

At that time he had charmed al of the professors. Dumbledore was the only one who had mistrusted him and he wouldn't trust Dumbledore if his life depended on it. He had known from the first that Dumbledore was a manipulative jerk who would use anyone to achieve his own goals.

Voldemort felt something shift in his mind. Foreign thoughts that weren't his flashed through his mind. "What the," he gasped. Pain exploded through his head. What was happening to him?

Wormtail watched in fascinated horror as his master twitched and convulsed. His master couldn't die. Who would protect him if his master died? "M-master?" he whispered. It was all he could manage.

Voldemort turned his head to Wormtail. "Leave me now," he hissed. He saw that Wormtail was hesitating. "Now!" he roared. He watched as Wormtail scurried from the room before falling down to the floor and continuing to twitch.

Tom found himself in a battle with the twisted soul of Voldemort. This was unexpected and unneeded. He struggled against the twisted demonic spirit that was trying to engulf him. He needed to work fast before Voldemort absorbed him.

Voldemort fought the presence inside of him. What was this thing? It should not be inside of him. A thought suddenly struck him. 'His Horcrux,' he thought horrified. His horcrux had maintained its independence. How could this have happened?

Tom felt Voldemort's surprised. He smiled to himself. He would not give up. He wouldn't become part of this thing he had helped to create.

"I created you," Voldemort hissed in rage.

Tom pushed back and snarled in return. "No,' "I created you."

Voldemort paused in surprise. This was like the chicken and egg question. Which one of them had truly created the other? Did it matter? He decided that it did not. He would absorb the horcrux and forget about this incident.

Tom felt Voldemort's thoughts and knew exactly how to derail him. "One of your hocruxes is gone. Did you know that?

Voldemort reeled in shock. It couldn't be true could it? No, he wouldn't be fooled. The horcrux was lying. He would ignore it.

"You lie," he growled. "No one knows about my Horcruxes.

No," Tom said smugly. "You are deluded. I would bet money that Dumbledore knows about your horcruxes. Whether he was the one that destroyed one I am unsure.

Voldemort didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was true. The horcruxes would know better than he would if one were destroyed. Tom continued relentlessly.

"Do you know what happens to a horcrux when it is destroyed? It is sent to the afterlife, the one place we were both afraid to go."

Voldemort stopped a cold hand of fear gripping his heart. "No."

"Yes," Tom said glee and cold cruelty apparent in his voice. "I am going to destroy you. I will earn my redemption. I no longer associate myself with the thing you have become."

Voldemort gave a mental scream of fury. "I will devour you."

"Not today," Tom shot back. Streams of silvery smoke flooded out of his nose and mouth forming the spectral form of a sixteen Tom Riddle. "Good bye Voldemort," he said before exiting the room through the ceiling.

Voldemort suddenly felt weaker than he had ever felt. He struggled to climb back in to his chair. Once he had managed to climb in to his chair he called for Wormtail. He had felt the connection with that horcrux vanish. Only one Horcrux remained at this point. Something would need to be done. He couldn't let himself die. He would have to create a fourth horcrux to anchor himself to life, but what could he use? As Wormtail hurried in to the room he had an idea when he saw his pet Snake Nagini slithering behind him. She would do nicely. His mouth split in to a terrible smile. She would do very nicely indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

She tossed and turned sweat covering his slender body. Flashes of battles flew through her mind. She saw men cut in half by large deadly battle axes. She saw villages burning women and children running and screaming. She remembered the delight she had felt. The unbridled joy that this was her work, that this was something she had helped bring about. Now it sickened her.

She awoke with a start and sat up suddenly. She ran fingers through her hair and sighed deeply. These dreams still came frequently. They weren't really dreams, but memories. Memories of the time she had been a terrible engine of death and destruction.

Thinking back she knew she should have expected something like this, but she really hadn't. Her reconstitution had gone as smoothly as a rebirth can be expected to go. However, she hadn't immediately regained all of her memories regardless of how it appeared to those observing her from the outside.

When she had been reborn she had known certain things instinctively. She had known that she was Harry's mother. She had known that she was also queen of Faery. She had understood on a subconscious level how to use her newly restored powers against Maeve. Beyond that she had not known much more. The memories had started coming a few months after they had returned to Faery. The knowledge of what she was and what she had been made her blood run cold. She had to say she liked what she was now infinitely better. Slowly she got out of bed and began to dress it was time to begin a new day.

The thing moved through the silent streets. She was hungry. She needed to eat. It had been so long since she had been free. She remembered the one who had imprisoned her. She would make them pay, but first she needed to eat some real food. She hated eating humans. What she needed was demon flesh and she knew exactly where to find it. Her eyes gleamed as she grew black leathery wings and lifted off the ground. She flew through the air faster than any airplane.

"Next stop Azkaban," she whispered and began to laugh. The high shrill laughter sounded more like screaming. The dementors were about to meet an enemy that would make them suffer for the crimes they had heaped on humanity.

Fawkes sat on his perch. He could sense the dark presence moving towards Azkaban. He knew what was about to happen. It would be a great help for the light, but was this a blessing in disguise? Or was this the rise of an even deadlier enemy. Fawkes didn't know. It had been Millennia since this creature had walked the earth and she was hungry. Even from so far away Fawkes could sense her raging hunger. Fawkes tucked his head beneath his wing. He would try and sleep. Hopefully Dumbledore would be in a listening mood tomorrow morning.

Voldemort groaned as he awoke. He blinked his eyes and pushed himself in to a sitting position. He looked over and saw Wormtail leaning against a wall sleeping. What had happened? Why was he so weak? He remembered his horcrux. It had left him and had severed the connection to him. Thinking about it he wondered if he could create another horcrux. After all, he had damaged his soul. He was broken out of his thoughts when he scented the air. He could smell something in the air. It was fowl smelling. It interested him. He wondered if it could be persuaded to join him. It was obviously dark. It couldn't join the light. They wouldn't accept it. He would send Wormtail. After all, he needed to gain as many new allies as possible, but he could also sense its power.

Could he trust it? He was weak. This was something he would never admit to anyone but himself. It might be best to wait until he had regained his full strength. No one had the power to attack him when he was at full strength. Yes, he could wait. When he found this creature he would force it to obey him. Smiling he leaned back in the large armchair and went back to sleep.

She touched down on the shores of Azkaban. She could smell the dementors. It was time to feast. She moved swiftly across the rocky landscape and ceased the first dementor she saw. In one great bite the dementor was gone. A lingering scream of terror and despair hung on the air. She belched and white orbs of light escaped her mouth as she released the souls the dementor had consumed over the years. She was still hungry. She would eat till she was full. Then she would go see this Voldemort character. If he didn't please her she could always eat him. Smiling happily she turned searching for more dementors.

Harry appeared on Azkaban. He knew his mother would be furious when she realized he had left, but he had to see what this thing was. He saw the thing turn and it hissed as it saw him.

"Fae," she snarled.

"Half-breed actually," Harry replied casually. He knew that he was going to have to use what the wizards called the unforgivables against this creature. He watched as she smiled revealing pointed yellow teeth.

"Even worse," she spat. The fae are bad enough with out cursing there blood with that of mortals.

""Tell me?" Harry asked. "Why do you creatures hate humans so much? Humanity never did anything to you."

In answer the creature lunged at him its fangs glinting in the moonlight.

Morrigan turned from the window. Harry had left the house. Why would he do that? He had never left the house before with out her knowledge. Swiftly she got dressed and leaping out the window she took the form of a black raven and followed him.

Harry flipped in the air avoiding the swipe of the clause that had sprouted from the things fingers. He raised his hand and fired a cutting curse at her eyes. The creature reeled back avoiding the spell and spat a blackish tar-like substance.

Harry dodged the black goop and watched as it splattered on the ground. Where the substance hit it ate through the ground of the island leaving a hole in the ground through which the ocean was visible. The creature smiled at him.

"So you can fight a little bit," she said grinning wickedly. "You will make a very delicious meal."

"Harry grinned at the creature which unsettled her. Do you promise?" he quipped. He followed up the comment with a blast of crimson flame. Before he could make his next move decaying and rotting arms seized him from behind. Harry turned to see himself in the grip of a dementor.

"Well," the thing said shifting back to the appearance of a beautiful young girl. "You are in quite the predicament aren't you?"

Harry glared at her. "I would prefer not to spend my last few minutes listening to you gloat." He knew that if his Mother knew he had fallen for such a trick she would kill him for not watching his surroundings.

"Harry!" a voice called.

Harry looked up ignoring the dementors fowl breath. He saw his mother floating down on to the beach. He gulped audibly. He didn't know if he was happy about this or not.

Morrigan turned her head and looked at the girl standing watching Harry being held by the dementor. She knew what she was immediately. "So one of you survived," she said casually.

The girl was glaring at Morrigan. Her eyes were literally blazing with fire. "You," she hissed. "The queen of the fae, I thought you were dead."

Morrigan smiled at her which seemed to make her fury grow. "I was worse than dead. However, it was for the best that I was sent away. I gained so much from my absence."

The girl sneered. "One of the things you have gained will soon be eaten by a demon."

Morrigan turned and saw Harry walking towards her wiping his face. She glanced behind him and saw the dementor lying on the ground clutching the place where its nuts should be. Blackish spittle leaked from its mouth. "Well done," Morrigan said before snapping her fingers.

The dementor burst in to flame. It screamed writhing and twisting trying in vein to put the fire out. Morrigan continued speaking to Harry as she turned back to the girl.

"We will have a discussion about you leaving the house with out informing where you are going later."

Harry nodded meekly and stood beside her. Morrigan was still glaring at the girl.

"You have killed my mean," the girl said sounding like a child that has been refused its favorite food.

Morrigan pulled a disgusted face. "You ate..." she stopped and shook her head before looking around at the piles of scattered robes lying on the beach. "You eat those things?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," the girl growled. "They taste better than humans."

Morrigan looked at the burning dementor. "It want kill him," she finally said. "Over the years the method of killing dementors has been lost."

"So you want mind if I ate all of them?" the girl asked eagerly.

Morrigan shook her head. "Not at all," she said gesturing grandly. "Kill them all if that is your desire."

The girl laughed happily. "Excellent," she said still cackling. "Maybe the fae aren't so bad after all."

Morrigan placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and vanished leaving the girl that was not a girl behind. As they faded from Azkaban they could hear the screams of the dementors ringing across the island." The race of dementors would soon be a memory.

Raphael looked down at the carnage taking place on Azkaban. One of The Old One's had returned. He hoped this was the only one left in existence. He hated to leave the heavens, but he had to. He had to know if this was the only one left. If there were more he had to insure that they were destroyed. He began to descend it was time to walk the earth once again.

November 24th dawned cold and clear. Harry and Morrigan walked through the Hogwarts grounds. Morrigan had scolded Harry thoroughly after learning why he had investigated the ancient power. She had grounded Harry until after the first task.

Harry understood why, but it was still frustrating to be grounded by his Mother. However, he knew that what he had done was stupid and he respected Morrigan's wishes.

A heavy set man who appeared as if he had once been a powerfully built man walked up to them. "You're here," he said jovially.

"Yes," said Morrigan stiffly.

"Good good," the man said rubbing his hands together. "Well since you're here Harry let's get this task underway shall we?"

"Good luck son," Morrigan said kissing his forehead. "Be careful and come back safe."

Harry nodded and followed the man towards the tent that had been set up in the center of the grounds. As he entered the tent he saw the other three champions.

There was a man dressed in furs with a hawk-like nose standing hunched over in one corner. He looked as if he had a permanent scowl on his face.

There was a beautiful girl leaning against the other wall. She had long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her skin seemed to give off a faint silvery glow.

'Veela,' Harry thought.

Against the other wall a handsome boy stood. He looked terrified. Harry's attention was drawn away from the three occupants of the tent when the heavy set man walked in.

"Everyone ready," he asked excitedly. "It is time to begin the first task." Before anyone could speak the man continued. "Your task is to retrieve the golden egg.

'Golden egg,' Harry thought. 'I wonder what we have to retrieve it from.'

His question was soon answered when the man pulled out a bag and held it up.

"You will draw a model of what you are facing from this bag. So ladies first," he said winking at the blond girl. .She reached in the bag and pulled out a model of a dragon.

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered. "We have to get past a dragon?"

The man nodded at him and his grinned seemed to widen.

The boy with the scowl walked over and reached in to the bag. He pulled out another dragon. The terrified looking boy went next. And then it was Harry's turn. He walked forward and pulled out a dragon of his own. He gulped.

His dragon not only had vicious looking teeth, but it had a long spiked tail as well. Before he could say a word Bagman continued speaking.

Ms. Delacour you will go first Bagman said gesturing to the blond girl. "I wish all of you the best of luck."

"Thank you Mr. Bagman," Delacour said in a French accent.

Harry watched as the Delacour girl walked out of the tent. Bagman followed her and seemed to be saying something to her.

As Fleur left the tent went dead silent. Everyone seemed to be waiting for something to happen. They could hear the amplified voice of Mr. Bagman. His commentary seemed to make things even worse. Phrases like:

"That was a close call," and "That could've hurt," and "Almost got burned to cinders there," made things ten times worse than it would have been. Finally after fifteen grueling minutes Ms. Delacour managed to retrieve her egg. Bagman called Mr. Krum and he slouched out of the tent.

Ten minutes later Krum retrieved his egg. "Diggory," Bagman called,"

The terrified looking boy left the tent. Harry was alone. He wondered why they didn't get to see the other champions perform the task, but then he realized that they probably didn't want one champion copying another.

"Harry Stewart," Bagman called. Harry slowly stood and made his way out of the tent and towards the arena. As he walked in to the enclosure he saw his dragon. It was at least sixty feet high covered in poisonous green scales. It roared sending gout of fire straight up in to the air. Harry looked until he found the golden egg. He clicked his fingers and the egg appeared in his hand. The dragon growled and sent a blast of fire at Harry.

Harry threw himself to the ground avoiding the blast of flame. He had no time to try and show the dragon that it wasn't her egg. He raised his hand and froze the ground around her nest. He continued dropping the temperature until frost began forming on the eggs.

As he did this he looked and saw the madness in the dragon's eyes. "My eggs," she roared. Harry heard it as a thunderous hiss.

He showed the dragon the golden egg. "This is not yours," he panted. "This is a fake egg that the humans placed in your nest."

The dragon roared again. With an incredible effort it ripped free of its chain. Harry realized he had no choice. He would have to stop the dragon and he would have to use a wizard's spell.

"Stupefy," he yelled. Red light seemed to explode from the dragon's skin. It roared in shock and pain and fell to the ground. Everyone could hear the dragon's snuffling and snoring. The stadium was dead silent.

"MR. Stewart stuns his dragon," Bagman said stunned.

In the stands Morrigan watched as Harry completed the task. This was good. Harry should have full marks for this accomplishment, but Morrigan knew that this probably not happen. It was time for them to leave.

Harry stood there quietly. He felt his Mother appear beside him. "It is time to go," she said softly.

Wait," Dumbledore called from the judge's box. "You said you would be returning to Hogwarts."

"I never said for how long," Morrigan snapped. "We will return for each task and for no other reason." Before Dumbledore could respond Morrigan and the others vanished in to thin air.

"That was strange," Bagman commented. "They didn't even wait to hear what Mr. Stewarts marks were."

Authors Note:

Well here is chapter six. I really don't know where this story is going. I may have to put it up for adoption, but I will try to finish it.

By the way has anyone heard anymore about Fanfiction dot net's policies?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Tom Riddle floated through the night. After leaving Voldemort he knew that he would have to find a new host, but he knew that would be easier said than done. He knew that with out the magic of the horcrux ritual sustaining him he was little more than a ghost and that was going to begin to fade. If he didn't find a body soon he would fade in to the afterlife, leaving Voldemort to terrorize the world. Maybe Harry would agree to host him.

Raphael appeared behind the abomination. It would have to be dealt with before its appetites grew to include humans as a food source. He began to move towards the creature.

The girl whirled and saw who stood before her. "Angel," she hissed.

"Abomination," Raphael responded crisply.

"What do you want," the thing that war the face of a mortal asked flicking a forked tongue at Raphael.

"I want your death," Raphael responded. He tilted his head as if listening to something.

The thing smiled at him her pointed teeth gleaming in the light of the setting sun. "How interesting," the creature responded. "You want me dead."

Raphael nodded confirming her statement. "That is what I desire," he sighed and continued looking regretfully at the creature. "Unfortunately I will not get that. I have been ordered to leave you alive. You will serve a purpose and I have something I must attend to." Raphael vanished before the creature could respond.

Humph," the thing said. "That was rude. He didn't even say goodbye."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair rubbing his eyes. The girl had tricked him. She had led him to believe that she would allow Harry to return to Hogwarts, but she had insured that he would not be under his control. He sighed. If only he could find Lily. Lily had always been able to talk sense in to Becky. He had searched the length of Great Britain for Lily, but had not found her. He heard Fawkes trill behind him. He sighed tiredly.

"Don't worry Fawkes," Dumbledore said. "We will win this war, whatever the cost." He heard a knock on his office door. "Enter," he called. McGonagall entered his office and begin to discuss the day's events with him. His current woes were pushed to the back of his mind at least for the moment.

Morrigan appeared in Faery with Harry, Melanie, Myrtle, and Daphne.

"You did well,' Morrigan said quietly. "We will deal with each task as they come."

Harry nodded and asked a question, "Do you know what the next task is?"

Morrigan nodded and grinned wickedly. "I looked in to Dumbledore's mind. The next task will be rescuing a hostage from the bottom of the lake. The champions will have an hour in which to complete the task."

"What is this place," Melanie asked sounding shocked.

Morrigan grinned and waved a hand dramatically. "This is Faery," she responded, the place where all of the fae live.

"It looks like earth," Melanie said reverently.

"That is because it is more or less,' Morrigan said quietly. "Faery is like the flipside of earth. Think of the world as a coin, on one side there is the human world with all of there technology and pollution. Really what the have done to there planet is appalling, but I am getting off topic."

Melanie interrupted quickly. "So why isn't Faery affected by what the muggles and wizards do to there world.

"Is one side of a coin affected by the other," Morrigan asked. They may be connected, but they aren't that closely linked."

Harry spoke while watching Daphne as she sat crossing her legs underneath her. "I always like it here," he said sighing happily. "It is so clean and quiet here."

"Not always,' Morrigan said dryly. "There was a time this land was soaked in the blood of men and fae alike, but that was in a time where man and fae were a lot closer."

Harry had never heard Morrigan speak so calmly about the past. "What were you like back then?" he asked softly.

Morrigan looked up at the sunny sky. "I was a lot different," she spoke softly as if she were far away in old memories. "I was cold and ruthless. I was a goddess of war and I fulfilled that role with eagerness and glee. I loved the death and destruction. It was my bread and wine, my purpose and my pleasure. I was the queen of Faery and I incited many wars for the pleasure of killing my enemies or those I viewed as enemies."

Harry was silent for a few moments. "You're not like that now," he said quietly.

Morrigan nodded her head. "True," she responded slowly. However, that part of my personality is still there. The wizards are willing to give Voldemort and his supporters will be destroyed.

"Count us in," Daphne said her voice conveying a determination that was more adult than her fourteen years.

Melanie nodded smiling at Morrigan. "You were my friend when you were Becky and you still are my friend even though you have been through many changes."

Harry smiled at them. "I think I speak for my Mother and me when I say thank you for your help."

Morrigan nodded solemnly. "What do you say we return to the mortal plane and get some food?"

Everyone grinned happily and Morrigan opened a gate back to the mortal plane."

Voldemort grinned happily. He had found the spell he needed to reabsorb that traitorous horcrux. All he had to do was find it before it took a new host. Once it had taken a host it would be impossible to reabsorb it until it left the body. It would be time to perform his ritual soon. It was a shame that Mr. Stewart was not at Hogwarts, but he would make due with the situation. He could still obtain his blood so his plan would not have to be changed. Looking out the window he reflected about his remaining horcrux. He couldn't risk making another. His soul was unstable as it was. He would have to be reborn before someone found his last horcrux. He decided he would send Wormtail to retrieve the last Horcrux. It would not do for it to fall in to the wrong hands.

Tom drifted through the passage where the final horcrux resided. He would absorb it thereby regaining a large portion of his soul and severing Voldemort's last link with his horcruxes, but he would need to hurry. He had to find the horcrux before Voldemort sent Wormtail to retrieve it.

"It won't do any good," a calm voice said from behind him.

Tom spun to see a man with short blond hair standing in front of him. "Who are you," he asked shakily.

"I am Raphael," the man said with a tight smile.

"You mean Raphael the archangel?" Tom asked his voice trembling slightly. "What do you want with me? I have done nothing to you."

"I am here to talk with you," Raphael said. "Your plan in regards to the horcruxes is good, but it will not work. You are still part of Voldemort, as such if something happens to Voldemort you will be taken with him."

Tom stared at Raphael. "You mean I will cease to exist?" he said horrified.

"No," said Raphael. "I merely mean that you will be pulled in to the afterlife with him. It is inevitable and can not be helped."

Tom glared at Raphael. "What do you mean it can't be helped," he snapped. "I am trying to put things right. It is not fair.

Raphael's expression turned cold. "Not fair," he said his voice an icy hiss. "Not fair is what you did to innocent people, not fair is what you did so you could stand before me in this moment. You cold-bloodedly murdered innocent people. You tortured children for the sheer pleasure of it. Do not speak to me of fair."

Tom stared at Raphael his mouth hanging open in shock. "They wouldn't accept me," he snarled. "Everyone in my life abandoned me. My own Mother died leaving me alone. I had no one to help me."

Raphael's expression softened very slightly. "I understand your pain," he said gently, but you aren't the only one that has ever been abandoned. "Others have had nothing and they managed there lives. I agree that what happened to you was unfair, but it gave you no right to murder others because of your own pain."

Tom stared at him sullenly. "So there is no hope," he snapped sounding like a small child that has been told that they can't have dessert.

"I did not say that," Raphael responded. "If you are alive there is always hope, but it will be difficult for you. It can not be faked. It must be a genuine emotion."

"What are you talking about," Tom said eagerly. "Whatever it is I can do it."

Raphael continued staring at Tom for several moments. "You must feel remorse," he said solemnly. "A simple I am sorry will not work. You must sincerely feel regret for what you have done."

"What!" Tom shouted. "How can I do that? There must be another way. Those people I killed were nobodies. They served a greater purpose. They gave me power and influence."

Raphael stared at Tom calmly not showing any sign that he had even heard Tom's outburst. "What makes you different than Voldemort?" he asked.

Tom stared at the archangel in silence. He didn't know what to say. He opened and closed his mouth several times. Before he could speak Raphael spoke for him.

"Face it," he said shortly. "You do not care about the lives you have stolen. You only care because you are in danger of being absorbed."

"That is not true," Tom growled.

"No?" Raphael asked raising an eyebrow. "What is your reason then?"

Tom stayed silent for a long time. Then he spoke in a small voice. "I regret what I did to Myrtle," he said quietly. "If I am being honest the others I do not care about. We were in a war and casualties happen. Even before the war I don't care about those that were killed, but the girl was different. She was innocent; she was an outcast just like me."

Raphael continued looking at Raphael for a few moments. "You are on the right path," he said slowly. "I want you to think about what you have done. I want you to thoroughly examine your actions."

Tom continued to look at Raphael. "What about the horcrux."

Raphael actually grinned at him. "The horcrux has been dealt with. I removed the piece of soul from it and sent in on to where it belongs."

"How can I become whole again if I am the only horcrux left?" Tom asked beginning to be angry.

"They will return to you when you truly feel remorse for your actions," Raphael said patiently.

Tom would have sighed if he had lungs. Instead he bowed to the archangel formally. "I will try and feel remorse," he said quietly. "Maybe it is time to search for my lost humanity."

"I must warn you," Raphael said slowly. "The restoration of your whole soul will be more painful than anything you have experienced."

Tom smiled sardonically at Raphael. "I expected that," he replied. Are you sure there is no chance of me surviving the restoration?"

"There is always a chance," Raphael said. However, the chances are slim at best and nonexistent at worst. No one that has ever made one horcrux has survived the restoration. The psychic shock was too much."

Tom brightened considerably. "Someone has made horcruxes before?"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Of course," he said dryly. "How do you think there were books about them?"

"No no!" Tom said excitedly. "People have felt remorse for there actions before and restored there soul?"

"Yes," Raphael said slowly. "Remember what I said though," he cautioned, "No one has ever survived it before."

Before Tom could respond he noticed that Raphael was gone. He drifted off looking for a place to wait until it was time to interfere with Voldemort's ritual.

Weeks passed with out incident. Christmas decorations began to appear in the windows of shops. Harry, Morrigan, and there strange family had managed to prepare for the task on February twenty-fourth. They were all excited about the upcoming holidays. On Christmas Eve they were all sitting around a small fire in the front room. The hell hound Harry had gotten his mother was lying on the fire causing it to flare and spark.

"When do you think Voldemort will be defeated Melanie asked quietly.

"He will be gone by the end of the year," Morrigan said casually. "His time is almost up so that is good."

Peter Potter scowled as he looked out the window. He hated how his past two years had gone. His father was disappointed in his grades, not to mention the fact that he had to pull many strings to help him get in to the fourth year. He scowled it was all his Mothers fault. If she hadn't left his Father he wouldn't be failing his classes. He resolved to pay her back the next time he saw her. She would pay for abandoning him.

Morrigan appeared in the dark woods. She was on a mission. Melanie had argued against this course of action, but it had to be done. Dumbledore could not be left in power much longer and there was no one else who could take his place without anyone else knowing except this man. She realized she may be taking an extreme action, but she did not care. Besides he deserved a chance to live his life. He deserved a chance to have a family; this was the right thing to do. She had to awaken him. He was the only wizard who could take over from Dumbledore when she took back what was rightfully hers. He would defeat Dumbledore of that she had no doubt, but she feared him. She feared awakening the most powerful wizard ever born. She passed through cops of trees and saw what she sought. It was a low crystal cave. The entrance was blocked by ghostly flames that flickered in the breeze of the forest. She could feel him inside. His sleep was restless. She could sense that he was beginning to stir. The spells that were meant to imprison him for all time were beginning to fade. He would wake soon anyway. It was time to break the enchantments that bound him.

He awoke slowly. His magic roiled inside of him as if it had been awakened from a deep sleep as well. It was good to be awake. He felt her standing outside the cave. She was the one who had freed him. So she had been restored as well. He remembered seeing her banishment in his dreams. He wondered how she had been restored and why she had come to see him. He would get some answers, but first he would leave this accursed cave. He stretched and rose to his feet. His glowing black eyes gleamed in the darkness. He strode quickly towards the exit expecting to have to negate the flames, but there were no flames to negate. All of the enchantments were broken.

Morrigan watched the entrance of the cave. She saw his eyes staring at her. There was something inhuman about that stare. She looked back in to the glowing black eyes steadily not showing an ounce of fear. As he stepped in to the moonlight she examined his appearance thoroughly.

He was tall almost six and a half feet. His hair was long and silver falling to his shoulders in elegant waves. His face was thin showing a strong and pronounced bone structure. His eyes were as black as the night, but they glowed as if two small fires blazed behind them.

His face was not the only striking feature. He had broad shoulders, but they weren't bulging with muscle. His build was slender more that of a swimmer than a fighter, but Morrigan knew he was far stronger than he appeared and fully capable of holding his own in a fight.

"Why have you awoken me," he asked looking straight in to Morrigan's eyes. His voice rumbled sounding like two mountains grinding together. "You would have not freed me unless you had a reason. After all, you were one of the one's who were relieved at my imprisonment. You feared what I would do if my dream continued to flourish and grow."

Morrigan stared straight in to the man's eyes. "I have been through many changes in the past few centuries. I now see that your dream was a noble one. It was a dream that would've produced a golden age if it had been fully realized."

"You have changed," the man said after a moment. "You have been tamed." He chuckled grinning at Morrigan showing crooked and blocky teeth. "I never thought I would see the day that the queen of Faery would grow a heart.' After he got done laughing he leaned back against a tree and asked the question Morrigan had been waiting for.

"What do you want with me?"

Morrigan looked at him for a few moments gathering her thoughts. "Have you heard of the wizard Albus Dumbledore?"

Merlin scowled at her. "I have heard of the idiot," he growled. "People compare him tome. I am nor ever was a homosexual."

Morrigan snorted with laughter. "After all the things he has done; all the lives he has ruined; that is the thing you pick, that he is a homosexual and you aren't?"

The man scowled at her. "I think I picked the most important thing," he grumbled. "What does the manipulative dick have to do with me?"

"I would like you to take over the position of Headmaster from him," she replied."

The man waited for a moment. "Alright," he replied slowly. "When would you like this take over to take place?" he asked.

Morrigan smiled at him and stepping forward gave him a tight hug. 'We can discuss that later," she replied. "For now I just want to welcome you back to the land of the living Merlin Ambrosius."

Merlin smiled at her and hugged her in return. "Thank you for the welcome," he rumbled. "It is good to be awake. Experiencing life through dreams is not the same as actually living it." Chatting like old friends the two made there way out of the forest and back towards the land of Faery.

In Dumbledore's office Fakes trilled mournfully. He could sense Dumbledore's time was coming to an end. There was nothing he could do. His and Dumbledore's bond was too weak for him to communicate with him as he had once done. Dumbledore had strayed too far from the light and now he would pay the price.

A/N I hope you will read and review. By the way, chapter six is an actual chapter now. If you all will I hope you will read the following note I received from another author. This note was written by Zaara the black and sent to a fellow author who sent it to me.

Hey Dragon,

The 'purge' has been found. It came from an uptight group ofbullys  
called Critics United. I saw they form and they have a hitlist. Apprently  
they plan on doing another 'purge' within a week or so and then again. They  
just going to keep hitting us. It may come to another blackout before to long  
if this keeps up. rules from my dads rule book have been activated and one of  
them is a standby rule at this time.

Active rules  
Rule 3: Hope for the best, Expect the worst  
Rule 5: Take from them before they take from you.  
Rule 7: If plan A doesn't work, always have a plan B- Z

Standby rules  
Rule 10: Strike only if talking doesn't work.

I don't want this to become a war, but the battle lines have been drawn.

Please pass this on to otherauthors.


	8. NoticeChapter 8

Notice:

I will berewriting Son of a Denarian and deleting the sequel. Those that enjoyed these stories keep an eye out for the rewrite and tell me how it is. I will leave son of a denarian up and see of the second story is any better. I think I have a good idea for the rewrite. I have seven months off of school so I should be able to write a lot in this time.


End file.
